1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to displaying reports on a device having a display area that is small relative to the amount of data that is being displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several ways of using charts or graphs to visually present statistical data available in reports including, for example, bar charts, pie charts, line graphs, and scatter graphs. On a mobile device such as a handheld device, handheld computer, cell phone, tablet computer, or personal digital assistant (PDA), graphs and charts have to be displayed on small display screens with display areas that are limited in size compared to the data being shown. There are several challenges in trying to show graphs and charts on such devices. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates some of the obstacles encountered in displaying a bar chart on a small screen. The height of each bar 100 in the bar chart is proportional to the y-coordinate value represented by the bar. Due to the fixed resolution of typical display screens, two values that are very close may be represented by bars appearing to have the same height. Hence, the height of the bars may not truly represent the corresponding y-coordinate value. In addition, it is difficult for a viewer to know the exact y-coordinate value corresponding to each bar.